Aurora
Aurora Pine is a second generation metacreautre, and is the daughter of Thorn. She joined The MoonLighters after her father's death, and is currently stationed at Chaos City. She has the ability to control and manipulate light. Early Life Thorn and James were sent to Antarctica to establish friendly relations with the Snow Yeti. While there, they fought against Obscura, who attempted to block out all light in Antarctica. The resulting battle caused a phenomenon known as the Aurora Borealis. Unknown to Thorn, his DNA had been manipulated by Obscura. A year later Aurora was born. She showed signs of inheriting Promethean powers, but oddly not the same as her father's powers. Her abilities were to control light, which was the opposite of Obscura's powers. Thorn told her she would one day join The MoonLighters, but for now would have to hide her identity as to not draw attention until she was older. She lived in disguise, not revealing her powers or ancestry until the time was right. After her father's death, she was approached by James, who was Thorn's closest friend, and was offered the chance to take her father's place. She reluctantly accepted, secretly hoping for the chance to avenge Thorn's death. As a MoonLighter After joining The MoonLighters, she used Jack's computer to search for the thief who killed her father. Jack understood her motives, but Eli worried what would happen if and when she found him. After giving up her search she began to resent humans. As a member of The MoonLighters she took every opportunity to save them from danger, but she never really sympathized with them. When Jack began to worry about her disdain for humanity, he used his resources to find the person who helped Thorn and the others escape from G.R.A.S. Labs, proving that not all human beings are the same, just as not all metacreaures chose to fight the good fight. After James' death she was hesitant about allowing Sam to join the team as she thought he was too young and inexperienced. Ultimately she was unable to deny someone the chance to take their father's place as she did. As is tradition, each member of the team takes a turn training a new member. During Aurora's mission with Sam, they fought Pharaotox. Using her invisibility she taught him to avoid foes with more powerful attacks using stealth and disguise. After Pharaotox was defeated, she helped The MoonLighters take down Wildebeest. Powers and Abilities Aurora has the ability to create and control light. She can also alter the light rays refracted on a surface, changing their colors. She can use this power on herself to camouflage her body and others for a short time. This power takes concentration and force, so she can only maintain it for a short while, like holding her breath. Aurora also has the ability to create light rays to fire at enemies that hit like baseballs. Notes *Aurora is named after the Aurora Borealis which is what gave her her powers *She was the first female MoonLighter *She was the first second generation metacreature to join The MoonLighters *When seeking solitude, she lives with the Snow Yeti in Antarctica, using her light rays to stay warm. Category:Characters Category:Heroes